2p HetaOni
by PoisonedChuugoku
Summary: I do not own Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

_A deserted mansion at the top of a mansion, about three hours on foot from the world meeting place_

_No one knows how long it has been there or who used to live in it._

_Rumors had it, that it was..._

_... Haunted._

* * *

"Well, well, well, who would have thought? It's really here." The Italian of the group of four adjusted his hat, smirking as he stared up at the large white building before them. Behind him, the Japanese man blinked.

"I thought it was only a rumor," he mused, "I never thought that we would actually find it."

"It has such a desolate feel," one of the German brother quietly murmured, "Not bad. But... I've seen more desolate places... Like my heart..." His brother gave an exasperated sigh.

"Prussia," he said to the albino, rolling his eyes, "No one cares what's in your heart." The German then shrugged.

"I don't really find it that interesting anyways."

"Me neither," the Japanese man agreed. The four stood in silence before Japan turned his head to Italy.

"Can't we just look at it from out here and then go back? I've got better things to do besides exploring a rotten building. That's probably filled with dust and who knows what else," he added as an afterthought. The nation knew that his fellow (he refused to call that _hetare Italian_ his ally or god-forbide, _friend_) hated dust or dirt or uncleanliness in general. Instead, mentioned Italian simply threw back his head, laughing.

"Oh _please_," he chuckled as he made his way towards the large front doors of the mansion, "after all the trouble that we went through just to find this place? Let's just go inside for a little while. It's not like we'll die. Or are you scared?" Throwing one last smirk over his shoulder, Italy flung the doors open with a bang before striding in as if he owned the place. Under his breath, Japan made a "tch" sound before following reluctantly, suicidal Prussia right behind him. Germany gulped nervously before going in after them.

The doors slid closed as the breeze drifted by. Then, they locked.

* * *

The four gazed around at the interior of the mansion, unimpressed. Italy in particular could feel a scowl ready to twitch into its place on his lips. He _hated_ dust. The place was bound to be absolutely filthy; cobwebs hanging from every crook and crevice in sight. The nation would no doubt see the faint outline of a spider on the ceiling (secretly wondering what Japan or Germany's reaction would be if he were to grab it and drop it on them, or something. At least it would be more entertaining than this place!). However, that turned out not to be the case.

"Hm," he mused, glancing around, "It's cleaner then I thought." Then, with a smirk, he glanced at the Japanese man out of the corner of his eye.

"Certainly not rotting, eh Japan?" The mention nation sneered in response.

"Shut up." The two's banter (or harassment) was soon interrupted by Germany's chattering teeth.

"C-Can we go now?" His emotionless brother simply raised an eyebrow, the frown on his face twitching slightly for a mere second.

"What's the matter West? Don't tell me that you're scared."

Something crashed. Germany flinched. The other three simply looked down the hall from where the noise came from in slight interest.

"W-We really should go now," Germany said again, arms coming up to hug himself. Japan rolled his eyes.

"Honestly... Don't be silly," he droned, monotonously, "It's just an old house. Ghosts and such do not exist. Where's your common sense?" With that said, the Japanese man began making his way towards the noise. He brushed past Prussia, who bumped his shoulder.

"Be careful Japan," the albino hissed, "For all you know, a ghost might end up eating you." Japan nudged back, glaring.

"Shut up Prussia," he replied, gritting his teeth, "I'll go and see what happened. I'll be back."

With that said, the Asian nation made his way down the hallway, away from his fellows.

* * *

**Ah, the 2ps. Gotta love them, right? Shishishishishi~**


	2. Chapter 2

Japan continued down the hallway, eyes narrowing as they shifted back and forth. This was until he saw a door to his left, which he quickly made his way over to. Perhaps the crash came from in there? He tried to open it, only to find it locked.

"Hmm, it's locked..." The Japanese nation kept going, vowing silently to get that door open later. He finally reached the end of the hallway, opening the door. The room inside was a kitchen and on the floor beside the counter was a broken plate. It seemed to have fallen from its position on the table. Japan knelt down beside it.

_"This plate is... Broken. I have to be careful not to hurt myself,"_ he thought, picking up one of the pieces. Who knows, maybe it might be useful later (_"Here's to silently hoping I can quite possibly cut one of the others without them noticing,"_ he thought)!

With that, the nation left the kitchen to return to the others.

...Only to find them gone. He frowned.

_"Did they leave after all?"_ Japan scowled.

"How regrettable." The Japanese man made his way to the front door, silently thinking death threats and sending them to the others via his epic mind powers. Somewhere else in the mansion, a nation in a closet sneezed, another tripped while running from a monster, and an ex-nation shivered. They all thought it was a coincidence though, so it was all good.

"I suppose I should leave too then... Hmm?" He rattled the knob, trying to open the door. Which stubbornly decided to stay shut. The Japanese man let out a '_tch'_ sound before sliding into a fighting stance. He smirked.

"Well," Japan muttered conversationally, "It was a nice door while it lasted!" With all his might, the nation kicked the door. Now, usually, if he were to do such a thing, the door would have been thrown off its hinges or a hole would have been made (much strength was used as you can tell). However, that was not the case this time. The Asian nation fell back with a hiss, grabbing onto his now throbbing foot. A slew of curses in his native language passed his lips and the now furious nation scrambled to his feet. A hand found its way to the katana on his belt and he drew the sword.

"Stupid thing, stupid thing, stupid thing!"

After attempting to slice his way through the front door (and failing, miserably), Japan scowled.

"Looks like I'll have to find another exit...," he muttered, shoving his katana back into its sheath. Hands in his pockets, the nation grumbled as he started to wander down a random hallway of engulfing darkness. Thus, Japan's adventure begins.


End file.
